Oscuros Reflejos
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Porque muy pocos entendemos el amor que una madre puede profesar hacia un hijo, los que estamos afuera podemos opinar mas no decidir contra ellos en las decisiones que toman... O.S.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

Oscuros Reflejos…

…=(*.*)=

Música:

Camila - De Que Me Sirve La Vida.

Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here.

Aleks Syntek – Corazones Invencibles.

Savage Garden – Truly Madly Deeply

Passenger – Let Her Go.

=(*.*)=

… _ **.**_

Porque muy pocos entendemos el amor que una madre puede profesar hacia un hijo, los que estamos afuera podemos opinar mas no decidir contra ellos en las decisiones que toman…. Me asome por la puerta y vi que ya todos estaban formados entre y vi a Edward parado al fondo, seguramente esperándome, me acerque y le di mi mochila mientras terminaba de ponerme el saco y acomodaba mi cabello, corrí con vergüenza y agradeciendo no caerme mientras subía al escenario y me colocaba en mi lugar, los alumnos ya estaban en sus lugares, las niñas estaban vestidas con tutus rosas con montones de brillos, tenían bonitos peinados de muchas trenzas con coronas llenas de gemas y brillos, los niños estaban vestidos como pequeños príncipes con mallas al igual que las chicas algunos no soportaban verse igual que ellas pero aun así lo hacían, seguro que la profesora Tanya los había sobornado con galletas, reí en mi mente porque ella hacia lo que quería con los pequeños…. El baile empezó era el lago de los cisnes combinado con el cascanueces la maestra Alice que parecía salida de un cuento porque parecía una hada, aunque yo decía y Edward concordaba con migo decíamos que era una pequeña duende, ella había hecho la obra o rediseñado tal cosa ya me imaginaba a Vladimir Petróvich y Alejandro Dumas que tan grandes escritores morirían si supieran lo que ella hacía con sus obras, todos estaban muy bien coordinados a pesar de ser pequeños d años, todos empezaron a reír porque a mitad de la obra algunos perdieron el hilo y se equivocaron haciendo ver dispareja las función pero eran niños era lógico, por un momento me perdí en mis recuerdo al ver en como ella había llegado a mi vida con yo tan solo 16 años y sin si quiera haber terminado la preparatoria…

…

 _*_ _Recuerdo Seattle año 2011, Isabella Swan 16 años…_

Sentía la mirada de todos en mí pero no me importaba tenia que correr a la guardería para poder recoger a Renesme, si se me hacia tarde me pondrían el regaño de mi vida y no estaba para ello, podía escuchar como mis compañeras murmuraban a mis espaldas burlándose de la idiota Swan por creer en cuentos de hadas, aunque ellas no lo creyeran yo si creía en eso porque tenia a una pequeña princesa en mi camino, en mi vida llenando mis días…

-Perdón señorita Newton no volverá a suceder…

-No te preocupes Bella sabes que no es ningún problema para mi cuidar a la pequeñita Renesme, sabes que Mike y yo no podemos tener bebes y con estas preciosuras me entretengo, solo una cosa Bella la directora me encargo que te dijera del pago si no ella no podrá entrar de nuevo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, he mañana sin falta traeré el baucher con el pago, gracias de nuevo señorita Newton…

-Dime Jessica Bella, somos amigas hasta luego hermosura…

-Di adiós mi amor...- mi bebe estaba dormidita…- supongo que es pronto que diga eso, creo que primero deberá decir mamá…

-Suerte con ello…- tome una respiración profunda y camine como pude hacia casa, papá me había dicho que podía mudarme con él a casa en Forks pero aquí tenia todo lo que necesitaba o casi, además de que podía estudiar mi carrera, este año apenas había empezado la universidad y eso porque había adelantado cursos, no podía regresarme a casa si apenas hace unos meses que había llegado, no señor tenia que ser alguien por mi hija, esta semana tenia vacaciones en mi trabajo que era por las tardes, trabajaba en una clínica privada como secretaria de un medico él era muy bueno, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen era muy reconocido y tenia una hija de mi edad que era muy linda aunque se veía un poco especial yo no me metía en eso, yo hacia mi trabajo y nada más a demás de que tenia que cuidarlo porque era el único lugar que me dejaban llevar a Renesme y no podía darme el lujo de perderlo, siendo tan chica era difícil para mí encontrar algo de buena calidad que pagara mis cuentas…

Cuando llegue a casa me recosté un rato y empecé a pensar en que este fin sería diferente, Renesme empezó a llorar de seguro quería un cambio de pañal, la revise y así era efectivamente…

-Mi amor te tengo una sorpresa, este fin se semana nos vamos de viaje veremos al abuelo ¿No te da gusto? El está muy emocionado por verte, vera que estas muy grande, anda tenemos que darte de comer y mimir un rato en lo que mami hace los deberes para que mañana podamos salir sin problemas…- tome un baño con la puerta abierta para vigilar a mi bebe que dormía plácidamente y volví a sentarme con mis libretas y demás una ves que termine pensé en que iba a ser una sorpresa para él ya que no le había dicho cuando lo vería, tome mis mantas y me acosté junto a mi bebe, tenia demasiado sueño pero esto lo hacía por ella…

…

..

.

El taxi me dejo justo afuera de la casa de mi padre por lo visto no estaba porque el coche patrulla no estaba, mi padre seguía dejando la llave en la maceta arriba de la puerta una costumbre mas por mí que por él, dado que yo siempre perdía las llaves, mi padre vivía solo o eso era lo que yo sabía mi madre y él se habían separado cuando yo era una bebe así que me fui con ella pero tiempo después regrese cuando servicios sociales le llamaron informando del terrible suceso, mi madre y yo íbamos en el coche por la carretera a ella le encantaba eso de viajar y lo hacíamos con frecuencia esa vez íbamos a Phoenix cuando un borracho se nos cruzo yo salí con algunos raspones y un brazo fracturado pero mi mamá no tuvo la misma suerte ella murió en ese accidente yo solo tenia 5 años, recuerdo a papá muy angustiado cuando fue por mí a la casa de acogida, yo solo lloraba y cuando lo vi fue un gran alivio para mí, yo sabía que el iría por mí porque a mí me tocaba venir con el 2 semanas cada 3 mese cada vez que mamá me recogía el me prometía que siempre estaría ahí para mí y así fue, desde entonces solo somos los dos; entre y puse todo en orden deje a Renesme en el piso en una manta y me dispuse a prepararle una rica comida para que disfrutara, por lo visto había ido de pesca porque la nevera tenia pescado, me sorprendía pero ya sabía yo que de seguro se lo llevaba a Sue para que lo cocinara al igual que Billy…

Una vez que termine bañe y le di de comer a Renesme para que estuviera tranquila mientras papá llegaba, estaba en mi habitación cuando escuche el coche, baje con cuidado con mi nena en brazos y lo encontré en la puerta se asombro cuando nos vio y después reacciono feliz…

-Hija, que alegría verte y a esta preciosura…

-Papá, a mí también me alegra, llegas tarde jefe…

-Hija no sabía me entretuve con Billy y ya sabes se nos fue el tiempo en la carretera, pero huele muy bien ya quiero probar que hiciste…

-Hice tu favorita anda, dame a Renesme para que puedas cenar…

-No, deja que la cargue puedo hacerlo mientras ceno así tu cenas más tranquila, porque apuesto a que comes parada Bells, estas muy flaca, ya te dije que puedes regresar no importa lo que los demás digan sobre ella podemos decirles y demostrarles que…

-Nada, papá he hablado muchas veces con tigo de esto no les daré ninguna explicación a nadie es mi vida no las de ellos, no he hecho daño a nadie, a demás me mantengo sola como para hacer de mi vida lo que yo quiera…

-Bells hija no es eso, estás sola y…

-Renesme me acompaña y mientras sea así nada cambiara…

-Ok, no te enojes y mejor cenemos antes de que se enfrié…- cenamos entre risas y anécdotas de los chicos Quileutes, ellos seguían igual, una vez que terminamos nos fuimos a dormir, mi nena no dio mucha lata y eso era a lo mejor porque era un nuevo entorno pero me senté en mi mecedora que papá me había comprado y le cante la canción de cuna que él me cantaba y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida…- eres una excelente mamá Bells, estoy orgulloso de ti…

-Gracias papá, y yo de ti…- nos despedimos con un beso y cada uno se fue a dormir, beses a mi pequeña niña y le agradecí por haber llegado a mi vida y cambiarla, a mi pequeña princesa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _*Recuerdos Seattle 2014, Isabella 19 años, Renesme 3 años._

Escribía lo más rápido que podía y leía otro poco más, suspire cuando pude dejar el lápiz y guardar mis cosas en mi mochila, me pare de mi asiento y deje la prueba en el escritorio saliendo mucho antes de que el timbre sonara, mis maestros estaba acostumbrados a que hiciera eso, Renesme salía hoy temprano era miércoles y tenían una antes su salida, corrí lo más rápido que pude por los pasillos desiertos y en cierta forma lo agradecí porque con mi torpeza podía caerme y eso no sería bueno, una vez que estuve fuera del kínder respire aliviada justo cuando estaban tocando, espere amablemente a que llamaran a Renesme y que su maestra me la trajera…

-¡Mami!...

-Mi amor, buenas tardes maestra…

-Buenas tardes Bella, aquí está la preciosa, solo llevan una tarea en su libreta, hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…- tome su pequeña manita y caminamos, algunas madres me veía con morbo, intriga y otras con lastima, no me importaba mi hija me daba las fuerzas para seguir…

-Mami hoy escuchamos música como la que me pones en cacha, ela muy bonita…

-Si mi vida y te gusto mucho…

-Sí, polque ela un lideo que enseñaba como tocal el pliano…

-Piano corazón…

-Eso, a mi me gustalia aplendel a tocadlo…

-¿Sí?...- ella asintió y yo recordé el letrero que tenían fuera de la academia Mansen, tome su manita y camine hacia ahí, estaba cerca de aquí y cerca de la universidad solo que no sabía si aceptaba a niños, tendría que preguntar…

-¿A dónde vamos mami?...

-Es una sorpresa…

-No me gustan las solplesas…

-Esta sí, anda vamos mi amor…- llegamos y entramos, vi como le brillaban los ojos a mi hija cuando vimos que un chico de pelo cobrizo estaba tocando un lindo y reluciente piano de cola negro, veíamos como movía sus dedos gracias a que estaba de lado, baje la mirada hacia Renesme y vi que su ceño estaba fruncido y trataba de mover sus dedos como el chico, reí interiormente porque era chistoso verla intentarlo, cuando termino de tocar varios de los que estaban aplaudieron y es que tocaba hermoso, sin darme cuenta ni poder evitarlo Renesme salió corriendo hacia el chico gritando y aplaudiendo ¡Oh Dios! nos correrían enseguida…

-¡Blavo! Blavo, tocas como mis discos muy monito…- corrí rápidamente hacia ellos y vi que el chico se agachaba a su altura para agradecerle…

-Perdón, perdón, mil disculpas sé que no es lugar para que una niña ande sola, perdón…

-Tranquila, nunca había tenido una linda admiradora ¿Cómo te llamas?...

-Lenesme San…- el me miro pidiendo obviamente una traducción y es que mi bebe todavía le fallaban algunas palabras…

-Renesme Swan, soy Isabella…

-Mucho gusto, Edward Mansen, supongo que estás aquí por las clases ¿No?...

-Sí… no o sea…

-Sí, yo quiedlo aplendel a tocal como tu…

-Oh tu eres la que quiere tocar ¿No es así?...- ella asintió…

-Sí, venía a preguntar si daban clases para niños, nunca he visto a niños así que me preguntaba si las daban, si no pues ni modo…- hay estaba divagando…

-Si damos pero ningún niño en esta época quiere aprender piano, prefieren jugar o hacer otras cosas, ella sería mi única alumna…

-¡Sí! Yo quiedlo entlal…

-¿Quieres que te traiga los papeles para que de una vez se inscriba?...- solo asentí, Renesme daba brincos y yo solo esperaba que esto fuera bueno para ella y para… mí…

…

..

.

-Bien aquí están las reglas y podrás venir en el horario de la tarde después de que ella salga de la escuela, para empezar será 1 hora de 5 de la tarde a 6, es el horario que más libre tengo y será divertido para ella…- vaya tendría que hablar con el señor Cullen para salir temprano, ni modo…

-Sí no pasa nada, está bien nos veremos en una semana supongo…

-Claro hasta luego Ness…- no puse mucha atención a su nuevo apodo así que solo regresamos a casa, papá quería pasar el cumpleaños de Renesme con ella, decía que la llevaría a pescar claro esperaba que mi pequeña no lo aventara del bote, eso sería divertido de ver pero yo mejor me quedaba en casa…

-Mami quielo vel una pelucula…

-Película, claro ¿Cuál?...- ella se fue y tomo varias, puse la primera y la deje en el sofá mientras yo me iba a la mesa para poder estudiar necesitaba concentrarme o reprobaría y eso no estaba en mis planes, cada cierto tiempo que la película terminaba la cambiaba por otra hasta que ella se había quedado dormida, no me preocupaba mucho dado que ya había comido y a mitad de la tercera había tomado su leche…. Una vez que termine guarde todo se suponía que tenia el resto de la semana para pensar en cómo le haría para las clases y mi trabajo, hoy no iba dado que el señor Cullen estaba de viaje pero mañana ya me presentaba…

-Buenas tardes, perdón la tardanza, enseguida hago pasar a su paciente señor Cullen…- vi como asentía y me ponía mala cara ¡Joder!...

-Bella ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Carlisle? Anda no te preocupes acabo de salir de una junta…

-Lo siento señor… digo Carlisle…- salí e hice pasar al primer paciente, una vez dentro me dedique a ordenar todos los expedientes conforme a los carnet de citas, llevaba ya trabajando 3 años aquí y solo me faltaban dos para graduarme de la universidad era poco tiempo la verdad para la carrera que había escogido y dando cuenta que empecé antes que todos. Después del último paciente me decidí a hablar con Carlisle no podía atrasarlo más solo tenia este fin de semana…- ¿Puedo pasar Carlisle?...

-Claro Bella ¿Quedan más pacientes?...

-No, solo quería hablar con us… con tigo…

-Sí, dime…

-Bien ¿Por dónde empezar?...

-Por el principio…

-¿Eh? Si claro, bien lo que pasa es que Renesme le encantan las clases de piano así que la inscribí en una academia que está aquí cerca y bueno por ahora solo empezara con una hora pero es d de la tarde se que la clínica cierra a las 6:30 y quería pedir permiso para salir 10 o tal vez 15 minutos para poder ir por ella…

-Bella sabes que la clínica cierra a las 6:30 y queda abierta el área de urgencias pero las consultas que tenemos nosotros terminan a las 5:30 así que no hay ningún permiso que yo tenga que darte, puedes irte a esa hora y no estresarte en recoger a la pequeña Renesme…

-¿Enserio?...- el soltó una pequeña risa…

-Claro, Bella llevas trabajando 3 años aquí y no te das cuenta, anda hemos terminado por hoy ve por la adorable Renesme y disfruta de tu fin de semana…

-Gracias Carlisle, de verdad…

-Nada tranquila, por cierto mi esposa le mando esto por su cumpleaños y antes que digas que no era necesario tómalo le encantara…- era igual todos los años, ella le compraba un regalo muy especial, la primera vez fue cuando la conoció le había regalado un juego para bebes y de varias mantas de colores, el segundo año un carrito había sido chistoso ver a Carlisle entrar con él y un moño muy grande…

-Gracias de nuevo, lo veo el lunes…- fui a la pequeña guardería que estaba ahí en una de las salas, la hija de Carlisle le encantaban los niños así que ella en las tardes se encargaba de los 3 pequeños que teníamos las chicas, aparte de mi había otras dos que como yo estudiaban y trabajaban era muy lindo que hiciera eso por las tardes, ella decía que le encantaban los niños…

-Buenas tardes, vengo por Renesme Swan…

-Un momento, Ness aquí esta mami…

-¡Mami!...

-Hola mi amor…

-Adiós _señolita losali_ …- reí porque ella no podía pronunciar todavía la _"R"_ era divertido y a veces confuso pero trabajábamos en ello…

-Bien amor ¿Qué te parece nuestro viaje a casa del abuelo?...

-Clalo el abuelo me va a enseñal a pescal, dice que nos podlemos comel a los peces que agallemos…

-¿Enserio?...- ella asintió brincando…- eso me parece muy bien…

-Sí, dijo también que tengo que estal muy calladita pala que ellos no se asusten y así podamos atlapal muchos peces, también dijo que tal ves si teníamos suelte podíamos encontlal a ¡Nemo!...- sonreí porque mi padre había sido muy astuto al decirle eso, no permitíamos mentiras pero en cierta forma él no le estaba mintiendo, había peces de colores y diferentes formas, podían _encontrar_ a Nemo fácilmente o algún familiar lejano de él ahí…. Tome las siguientes calles y fácilmente pude vislumbrar la casa de papá, había un letrero en su puerta que decía _"Feliz Cumpleaños Renesme"_ sonreí mi padre amaba a mi hija suponiendo que la fiesta nos esperaba también sabía que había pastel y por ende mi hija no dormiría hoy… o al menos no pronto…

-¡Pececita!...- también había olvidado que se le daban bien los apodos jajaja…- hola cariño pasen….

-¡Abuelo!...

-Hola papá…

-Mi vida, pasen Sue les preparo una rica merienda y Billy no pudo venir porque tenia que ir por su hijo pero mañana pasara a saludarte…- si mi padre increíblemente tenia una relación con Sue, ella me caía bien desde siempre estaba para mi así…

-Muchas gracias Sue, seguro estará muy rico…- le dije a la morena que cargaba a Ness, ella la quería tanto como Charlie, mire el paquete en sus manos y negué si ella ya le había dado su regalo…- supongo que primero los regalos ¿No?...

-Es una pulsera que le hice, Billy me ayudo a tallarla…

-Gracias. Ness ¿Cómo se dice?...

-Glacias Sue…- me excuse para ir por el regalo de Esme al coche y el mío una vez que entre vi como ella servía y mi padre acomodaba a Ness en su silla contándole su próxima clase que tendría…

-Vaya mi amor, así que para tu próximo cumpleaños tendremos que comprarte un piano ¿No?...

-¡Sí!...

-No, papá por favor…- mi pobre departamento era muy pequeño como para un piano…

-Uno de juguete Bells, cuando este más grande a lo mejor…- negué y Sue rio, ella apoyaba las locuras de mi padre por consentirla, una vez que nos sentamos a cenar y que decir que todo estaba muy bueno, Sue saco un pastel de color morado, el color favorito de Ness, le puso tres velitas y las prendió mi hija se le iluminaban sus ojos al verlas brillar, ya que papá había apagado las luces, esto me hacia recordar los cumpleaños con papá, a veces el simplemente me llevaba a mi restaurante favorito y ahí celebrábamos, mi especialidad era una hamburguesa y papas fritas con salsa y pastel de zarzamoras…

-Bueno cariño apaga las velitas y pide u deseo…

-¡Listo!...- una vez que comimos pastel que también Sue horneo, abrió los regalos de Esme y mío, yo le había comprado un set de películas de Disney que quería, una muñeca de moda que tenia un cochecito, Esme le había dado un celular para niños que traía una funda para que si se caía no se rompiera…

-Vaya está muy lindo, cuando veas a Esme deberías de agradecer ¿Ok?...- ella asintió y siguió jugando, mientras nosotros tomábamos café y seguíamos platicando papá me pregunto sobre las clases y mi trabajo si es que iba a poder, ya le había dicho que si por mi reciente y estrenado horario…

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mila tlae un mensaje…

-Haber mi amor…- y si el dichoso aparatito traía un mensaje grabado…

 _-Hola pequeña Renesme, espero que estés pasando un excelente cumpleaños y que tu regalo te guste, sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites, si marcas la tecla numero 1 podrás llamarme enseguida, te quiero mucho y de nuevo un feliz cumpleaños…_

 _P.D. Toca la tecla # y podrás escuchar algo. Hasta pronto…_

-Tócala mami, tócala…- puse la tecla y una hermosa melodía empezó a sonar por toda la sala, podía reconocerla porque desde que Renesme había llegado a mi vida se la ponía por las noches para que ella descansara…- otra vez mami, otra vez por favor mami...- la puse de nuevo pensando en que ya había escuchado esa melodía en esa forma…

-Parece que le gusto mucho…- dijo Sue después de un rato señalando el sofá de la sala, mi pequeña estaba acostada escuchando, sonreí al menos ella había dormido temprano jajaja…

-Sí, así parece, iré a dormir espero que podamos vernos después…- me despedí de papá y de Sue, una vez que estuve en mi cama con mi bebe pensé en lo que habíamos hablado necesitaba enserio un padre para mi hija yo creo que no, en tres años había estado bien, puf estaba volviéndome loca…

Renesme llevaba una hora brincando por toda la habitación y yo solo quería dormir, tome un respiro cuando oí que tocaron la puerta, vaya había despertado a Charlie…

-Oh, hola Sue, perdón ella está quemando las energías de anoche…

-Oh tranquila, quería ver si puedo llevármela de compras, iré a comprar algunas cosas para la comida y bueno así descansa un rato más…

-Oh no quiero molestar…

-No es molestia, anda…- asentí poniéndole a Ness una sudadera y dejándoles sus pantalones de deporte, hacia frio así que eran perfectos, una vez que Sue se fue me dormí una media hora más, no podía seguir así que me puse de pie para preparar algo de desayunar, pude ver que Sue había preparado y dado a Ness algo también ¡Dios! que madre era…

-Hola, supongo que Sue se llevo a mi nieta ¿No?...

-Sí, me dijo que iría a comprar y como ella tenía suficiente energía que explotar pues acepte ¿Tu? Que tal no trabajaste hoy…

-No, Billy vendrá con su hijo Sue hará carne asada…

-Oh bueno, iré a la parte trasera…- estuve un rato en el columpio que Charlie me había hecho desde hace mucho no sé en qué momento o más bien como entro aquí pero de pronto ya tenia a un chico guapo, alto y moreno junto a mi…- ¿Hola?...

-Hola, disculpa por asustarte, soy Jacob…

-Él hijo de Billy ¿Cierto?...- el asintió…- mucho gusto Bella…

-El gusto es mío, tienes una hija preciosa, la he visto con Sue ya llegaron…

-Oh, gracias si es hermosa, iré a dentro necesito ver que este bien ¿Vienes?...- el asintió y caminamos juntos, Ness tenia un nuevo conjunto y una gran chupeta que hasta mis dientes dolieron…

-No pongas es cara Bells, esas paletas las hace Emily la novia de Sam y son con un sustituto de azúcar, no le harán daño…

-Gracias Sue…- ella asintió, la tarde la pasamos hablando y charlando, Jacob era divertido y me caía bien pero no dejaba de ver que me miraba acusatoriamente por Ness, estaba acostumbrada a eso en clases siempre era como la renegada y todo porque nunca tenia tiempo para mi ¿Cómo lo iba a tener si tenia una hija que consumía todo de mi? ¿Por qué no entendían eso? No lo sabía pero estaba harta de eso, tome una respiración aquí las cosas no serian diferentes y con escusa de que Ness estaba cansada entre a casa…

-Nos vemos papá espero que a la próxima vayas a casa mejor…

-Pero hija aquí se está bien debes de venir, además Billy me dijo que Jake piensa quedarse un tiempo y ver si es favorable montar algo y…

-Charlie…- dije con voz cansada…- tal vez Billy se haya acostumbrado a verme con una niña de 3 años pero su hijo no, no soportare que este sobre mi y…

-Bella hija si le dijeras tal ves no…

-No Charlie, no tengo que darle explicaciones a la gente de mi vida, nos vemos, sabes donde vivo por si tardo en regresar…- el suspiro pero no volvería a la misma cantaleta, una vez en camino no pude parar de pensar en todo lo que pasaba en mi vida pero el ver por el retrovisor y ver a mi pequeña angelita cantando disparejamente hacia que todo se me olvidara, ella era mi motor y la única cosa en la que me gustaba pensar…

…

-Perdón, perdón lo siento si llegue tarde, ya estoy aquí…

-No hay problema Ness está muy bien en sus clases así que está bien…

-Gracias y no volverá a pasar lo juro…

-Aja, eso me dices todo el tiempo Bella…- mordí mi labio era verdad desde hace una semana yo siempre llegaba tarde y es que el trabajo estaba al tope, el pobre de Carlisle también había salido tarde, a veces tenia que regresar a la clínica porque había pacientes y el área de urgencias no se daba abasto…- espero que hoy no tengas que regresar a tu trabajo…

-No, esta vez tengo que ir a casa ¿Por qué?...

-Le prometí a Ness que si tocaba bien la pieza que le di le daría un helado, así que como lo hizo bien iremos a tomar helado…

-Oh vaya no era necesario que hicieras eso, yo puedo…

-No lo hice porque no puedas, es una forma de aumentar la autoestima de mis alumnos y ellos practiquen más…

-Bien, eso me alegra…- los tres salimos hacia la heladería que estaba cerca del estudio, me sentía algo nerviosa no salía con chicos y aunque esto no era una salida no evitaba que pensara eso…

-Bella ¿Qué quieres?...

-No, yo no gracias…

-Anda, me harás sentir mal si no lo haces…- y el puso una sonrisa moja bragas ¡Joder! era muy guapo…

-Napolitano, está bien ese…- después de que tomamos nuestra charola o el la tomo nos sentamos en una mesa, Ness estaba muy emocionada tratando de seguir las líneas de la hoja que le habían dado con crayones, así que me tocaba a mi entretener a su muy guapo maestro de piano…

-Bella ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...- supongo que me preguntaría si me la estaba pasando bien dado mi reciente silencio…

-Si dime ¿Qué pasa?...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ness es tu hija?...- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio era eso? Haber recapitulemos porque en este mismo momento me iba a ir no importaba que me viera como una grosera…

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Es que no es obvio? Es mas no entiendo tu pregunta, para eso hemos venido aquí ¿No es así?...

-Bella por favor espera y cálmate…

-No me voy a calmar, lo siento tenemos que irnos, Renesme amor por favor vamos se me ha olvidado en casa algo…- ella tomo su helado y se bajo del asiento Edward me veía con los ojos como platos…- y una cosa no vuelvas a usar a mi hija para esto…- salí tan enojada, era una locura que el hiciera esto era tan tonta, parecía tan irreal y se había tardado ya una eternidad en preguntar por ello como todos los demás…

…

Habían pasado exactamente 6 meses ya Edward había tratado de pedirme disculpas a toda costa por lo ocurrido diciéndome que teníamos que hablar de ello pero yo me había negado, acepte sus disculpas y nada más, hasta el día de hoy…

-¿Qué haces?...

-Te dije que necesitamos hablar Bella y no te irás de nuevo…- lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y me dirigí hacia la salida pero estaba bloqueada que carajos…

-Abre, mi hija está afuera y tu estas aquí, lo que quiere decir que esta sola…

-No lo está, la nueva maestra de piano está afuera con ella le dije lo que debían ensayar para que no fuera muy pesado, ahora tu y yo hablaremos…

-Tienes 5 minutos antes de que yo me ponga a gritar…

-Quiero disculparme no fue la forma ni nada para preguntar, es más no tenia derecho a saberlo ni hacerlo, solo quería saber más de ti y no supe como preguntarte si tenias pareja, si es que el padre de Ness existía no sé, lo siento Bella…

-¿Por qué querías saber en primer lugar sobre si Ness es mi hija Edward?...

-Porque desde el primer momento en que te vi me gustaste mucho y quería saber más, pero obviamente todo salió muy mal y llevo meses intentando hablarte…

-Vaya, creo que debí de escucharte…

-Sí, debiste hacerlo no sabes lo que ha sido verte y que no me des ni un hola…

-Sí te los doy…

-No, eras muy cortante…- me quede mirando mis manos la verdad es que si, simplemente decía un simple _buenas tardes y hasta luego_ ahora me parecía que era una grosería hacer eso pero cada día me dolía como la gente opinaba sobre la vida de los demás sin saber lo que en realidad había alguna que otra cosa escondida detrás de ellas, tome una respiración profunda inhalando su delicioso aroma, porque nunca me había importado lo que pensaban los demás…

-Lo siento, no pretendía serlo tanto…- el soltó una risita…

-Ok, disculpas aceptadas, aunque creo que merezco algo más que eso ¿No crees?...- entonces vi como su rostro se acercaba mucho, mucho al mío hay Dios…

-¿S…si?...- me aclare la garganta, el estaba cerca de mí y yo no podía hacer nada ¿Qué hacia?...- ¿C…cómo qué?...

-Cómo esto…- y entonces sus labios estuvieron en los míos, los dos juntos, cerré mis ojos ante la sensación cálida que me hacía sentir, el tomo mis manos y las llevo a su cuello dejándolas ahí descansar mientras él llevaba las suyas a mi cintura, movía sus labios despacio como reconociendo el terreno en el que iba metiéndose, mis labios también se movían junto con los de él despacio saboreando el momento. Edward se separo despacio pero sin dejar mi piel, nuestras frentes estaban unidas, mis ojos seguían cerrados pude oír cómo salía una pequeña sonrisa de él, enseguida me tense…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-No sabes lo que he esperado para tenerte así, para disfrutar de un momento así…- reí porque hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que yo también…

-Me alegra, creo que besas bien…

-¿Crees? Vaya mi ego esta lastimado…- reí por la cara que había puesto era de drama total…- Bella me gustas, me gustas mucho y quiero intentar algo con tigo…

-Edward yo no puedo…- suspire…- no soy solo yo, esta Renesme y ella es lo más importante para mí, Edward ¿Qué pensaste cuando supiste que era la madre de Ness y no su hermana?...

-Nada, no te voy a mentir que miles de pensamientos vinieron a mi mente pero nunca tome uno en concreto, por eso quería preguntarte, por eso quería hablar con tigo…

-Edward todo el mundo piensa que me deje engañar a los 16 por algún idiota o que fui tan estúpida como para acostarme con mi novio de instituto y no cuidarme, que de ahí nació Ness, piensan que por eso puedo irme a la cama o me voy a la cama con cualquiera y eso no es así, me ha costado sacar a delante a mi hija por mis propios medios y si es para eso por lo que dices quererme lo siento pero no hay nada que tu y yo tengamos en común…

-Bella, no te quiero por eso ni pienso eso, te quiero por lo que veo que eres, por la excelente persona que he estado viendo y quiero seguir conociendo, obviamente que me gusta el sexo porque es algo normal, pero quiero que nos conozcamos, que salgamos juntos los tres y claro que alguna vez saldremos los dos solos, quiero formar parte de sus vidas Bella, y así cuando tu y yo tengamos algo sea porque los dos lo queremos y no será solo sexo…

-Edward esa es una decisión muy difícil la que estas tomando y…

-Quiero tomarla Bella…

-No, tú no puedes tomar esa decisión así porque si, tienes que tomar enserio porque es una responsabilidad muy grande, si decides entrar en nuestras vidas no puedes decir después de un tiempo ya no quiero…

-Y eso es lo que quiero, entiéndeme Bella esa pequeña se ha vuelto muy importante al igual que tu…

-Yo…- ¿Qué podía decir? Tenia que irme, mire el reloj en la parte de arriba de su escritorio y eran ya 10 minutos tarde después de la hora en que Ness salía…- me tengo que ir, es tarde hablaremos después…- salí rápidamente y encontré a Ness practicando con una chica, cuando me vio las dos se pusieron de pie, ella corrió por sus cosas y a despedirse de Edward, él la cargo y hablo algunas cosas con ella y ahí vi lo que él hablaba mi hija lo quería y el también…

…

..

.

-Mami el sábado si vamos a il con Edwal a su casa ¿Veldad?...

-¿A su casa? No me dijo nada, a que iríamos ahí mi amor…

-Es que me invito dijo que te dijela…- condenado tramposo…- yo quilo il polque me dijo que me va a enseñal su piano, el que tiene en su casa…

-No sé cariño tengo que ver…- seguimos caminando por las aceras, necesitaba algo de aire y que mejor que visitar el parque, no podía dejar a Ness sola y salirme así que esto era lo mejor…. Una vez que estuvimos ahí ella se fue con otros niños a jugar mientras yo me sentaba en una de las bancas, necesitaba pensar en todo esto ¿Seria verdad lo que él me decía? ¿En verdad podía confiar en él? hay porque esto era tan difícil…

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos…- brinque ante la voz que estaba en mi oído ¡Joder! me había dado un susto…- lo siento no quería asustarte…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Quise un paseo por el parque, te vi y pensé en saludarte, Bella no terminamos de hablar…

-Edward me saludaste, da tu paseo…

-Bella por favor solo dime sí o no…- ¿Qué decía? Mi corazón me decía que no, mi mente y mi cuerpo me decía que si…

-Sí, solo que no te emociones tanto no creo ser lo que esperas Edward así que de una vez te digo que pierdes tu tiempo…

-Claro que no, y si así fuera déjame a mi decidir eso, desde que tenia 18 he vivido con mis propias decisiones…- antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo él se aventó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente alzándome y dando vueltas con migo, cuando me dejo en el suelo tomo mi rostro y me beso fuertemente…- te quiero mucho, ahora vamos las invito a cenar, hay que celebrar…- y así nos fuimos, obviamente la traicionera de mi hija se alegro mucho de ver a Edward, tanto que el la llevo todo el tiempo en sus hombros, esa niña era de lo que ya no había…

…

-Enserio no te importa ir ¿Verdad?...

-Ya te dije que no, solo avísale a su profesora que iré yo y no tú, listo…

-Muchas gracias, enserio…- habían pasado 3 meses desde que Edward y yo habíamos empezado nuestra relación él era muy tierno con las dos y detallista, Ness seguía yendo a sus clases de piano pero ahora ya no me las cobraba algo con lo que estaba en descuerdo, y no iba solo una hora si no todo el turno de la tarde a ella le encantaba y a Edward también, presumía a su niña a todo el mundo y claro la gente se maravillaba con Ness porque a pesar de ser tan pequeña sabía tocar el piano muy bien, claro con esa dedicación que le daba, ella era como yo cuando tenia su edad me encantaba que mamá me leyera algún libro pero no de niños si no historias para grandes, todavía tenia el libro que ella había mandado a hacer, era uno con varias historias que ella había inventado, podía soñar he imaginar que yo era la protagonista de ellas, aunque después cuando fui con Charlie el no me contaba las historias igual hacia el intento y me leía las mismas de mamá…

-De nada, anda ve suerte y verás que todo va a salir muy bien…

-Gracias…- me despedí con un beso y salí directamente a la universidad, tenia una presentación muy importante de ello me valían el semestre y si lo pasaba no lo pagaría y tendría uno menos para cursar…

-Bien clase empiecen recuerden esto es muy importante, suerte y tienen el tiempo exacto…- tome todo de mi, leí con atención cada pregunta y respondí como mejor pude, me tomo unos minutos menos terminarlo pero lo hice, una vez que termine salí para salir a mi siguiente clase, todavía tenía tiempo para poder ir y tomar clases…. Estaba tomando apuntes y escuchando al profesor cuando vi pasar una sombra, pensé que estaba alucinando o algo así hasta que volví a verla pasar y vi a Edward y a Ness, los dos me saludaban alzando sus pulgares, les devolví el saludo y seguí apuntando, solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo entraron aquí? No sabía pero suponía que sus encantos algo tenían que ver…

Una vez que salí los encontré recargados a los dos platicando animadamente, las chicas me miraban con rabia y a Edward con lujuria, caray que no sabían disimular ni porque cargaba a una niña…

-Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?...

-Vinimos por ti, además queríamos saber cómo te fue…

-Bueno los resultados los postean hasta dentro de una hora, podemos ir a comer y registrarlos en un café internet…

-Ok, vamos ¿Qué quieres de comer Ness?...

-¡Calne!...- mire a Edward acusatoriamente él y mi padre consentían mucho a esa niña jajaja, bueno ok el también me consentía a mi…

-Vamos pues…- antes de avanzar me dio un beso, ya dije que sus besos me encantan ¿No? Pues si lo hacen. Una vez en el local pedimos distintos tipos de carne y quesos, mi hija debió de ser un tipo de ratón en su otra vida porque se volvía loca con ello…- y ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Difícil?...

-Puf, supongo que bien trate de contestar la mayor parte y leer con mucha atención para no equivocarme…

-Ya paso el tiempo ¿Quieres que los chequemos?...

-S…sí…- vi como sacaba su teléfono y buscaba la pagina…

-¿Qué tiene que decir?...

-Tienes que entrar en resultados si sale mi nombre pues quiere decir que aprobé, si no pues no…- el hizo lo que le dije, su rostro no cambiaba, no me decía nada en especial hasta que vi que frunció el seño, bajo su teléfono y me miro, vaya era demasiado bueno para ser real, voltee mi rostro hacia donde Ness se encontraba jugando, no quería verlo cuando me diera la mala noticia…- puedes decirlo, no pase…- él se puso de pie tomo mis manos y me dio un abrazo, genial un abrazo de consuelo, sentí como besaba cerca de mi oreja pero eso no me haría olvidar como normalmente lo hacía…

-Felicidades, aprobaste nena, aquí está tu nombre…- ¿¡Qué!?...

-¿Qué dices? No puede ser…

-Sí, aquí esta Isabella Swan, muchas felicidades nena, esto merece que lo festejemos vamos a celebrar…- reí como loca ante su entusiasmo, me había asustado haciéndome pensar que había reprobado, reí y el pidió unas cervezas, solo nos tomamos una porque el tenia que manejar y yo no era buena con el alcohol…- esto merece celebrarse con maratón de películas…- por eso lo amaba, él sabía que yo no podía irme de fiesta y celebrar como cualquier otra chica de mi edad y me comprendía…

-Claro que si…

…

..

.

-Lo siento, por favor deja que te cure ¡Dios! esto… esto es a lo que me refería Edward…

-Bella no es tu culpa ese idiota se lo merecía por maldito…

-Edward no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que la gente diga, he vivido toda mi vida con la gente señalándome, he aprendido a soportarlo por mi hija…

-Bella ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? ¿Por qué no simplemente aclaras lo que pasa?...

… _*Fin momentáneo del recuerdo…_

Desperté de mis recuerdos cuando todos aplaudieron, el baile había terminado ya, los niños se acercaron cada una de sus madres y les entregaron la manualidad hecha por ellos mismos, Edward había tenido que ver en ello claro, el venía por Ness seguido y su nombre figuraba en la lista y tarjeta de identificación así que fácilmente asumieron que era su padre, él por supuesto no lo negó y lo llamaron cuando organizaron el festival para las madres, vi que era una corona adornada con una foto en medio de Ness y mía y otra donde estábamos los tres…

-Feliz día de las madles mami, te amo…- y mi pequeña me abrazo; entonces recordé porque yo no decía la verdad, porque yo no le explicaba a la gente como es que era madre tan pequeña…

 _*_ _Recuerdo Isabella 16 años…_

 _Había estado en clases y había perdido mis apuntes dónde tenia lo que iba a estudiar, esa libreta era importante porque había resumido lo más importante de lo que ya tenia, así que caminaba por la banqueta hacia casa, por aquí podía llorar porque casi nadie pasaba yo era la única que se iba caminando porque me gustaba hacerlo y la casa de Charlie parecía como la de los 3 osos escondida en el bosque; y fue cuando escuche un llanto, fue cuando me alegre de no traer mis audífonos, corrí rápidamente para ver de dónde venía y si no estaba alucinando, ahí en medio de la basura estaba una maleta con una pequeña, una pequeña bebe, estaba abandonada, sola y a merced del frio, animales y yo lloraba por una mísera libreta que podía volver a rehacer, la tome entre mis brazos sacándola de la maleta vieja y sucia, la envolví en mi suéter meciéndola para tratar de calmarla, mire en todas direcciones y no podía decir en verdad de quien podría ser porque aquí difícilmente pasaban los coches o circulaban personas, entonces mi vida cambio, mi mundo no fue igual, ya no fue el mismo, mis metas cambiaron, mis planes cambiaron, porque tenia una hija una pequeña que Dios me había dado, porque en el mismo momento que su llanto me llamo yo deje de ser Isabella la chica que lloraba porque había perdido una libreta de estudios, ahora era Isabella la madre de una pequeñita que me necesitaba, que lloraba porque tenia hambre, frio y necesitaba amor…_

El momento que le conté a Edward como es que Ness había a parecido en mi vida fue cuando me decidí a entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma, mi corazón era de él, era hora que mi cuerpo también, no mentiré diciendo que fue fácil pero él estuvo ahí apoyándome como una vez lo había hecho mi padre…

 _-Es una gran responsabilidad Bells, pero estaré aquí para ti amor, arreglaremos todo…- mi padre no me dejo y me apoyo hasta el final, Renesme llego a mi vida y la cambio y así fue…_

 _-Bells ahora sé porque me gustaste desde el primer momento, porque me gustas y porque…te amo…_

… _*Fin del Recuerdo…_

En ese momento que la tenia en mis brazos, que sabía que era mía, no me importaba que pensaran que era una madre muy pequeña para ella, no me importaba que pensara que era una loca, una descuidada, una idiota por creer en un hombre y que me había engañado…. No me importaba porque yo sabía la verdad, yo sabía que había pasado, y solo yo me merecía ese _te amo_ que mi niña me estaba dando en este momento nadie más que yo…

-Gracias mi amor, yo también te amo hasta la luna y más allá y estuviste preciosa eras todo una princesa…

-Hasta la luna y más haya mami…- mis lagrimas caían porque ella era mi luz y siempre lo sería, porque después de todo ahora éramos una familia, miré hacía donde estaba Edward y lo vi sonreírme y decirme sin voz que me amaba, yo le respondí igual porque en este poco tiempo él había sabido ser mi acompañante en este camino y esperaba que en el que siguiera más adelante…

…

Cuando nos dijeron que podíamos bajar Ness corrió hacia Edward que la cargo dándole vueltas y sonriendo feliz los dos…

-Mi amor estuviste fantástica…

-¿Sí?...- el asintió emocionado…- todo pala que mami este muy feliz, además ¿Lo glabaste todo?...

-Sí mi vida, en un ratito lo veremos con todos…- me les quede mirando a los dos y Edward me respondió…- mamá quería venir pero sabía que era un momento solo para nosotros, Ness quiso que lo grabara para que así lo pudieran ver todos en casa…

-Oh que bien ¿Nos vamos?...- Ness no quiso bajarse así que él la puso sobre sus hombros, caminamos hasta su coche dado que hoy iríamos a casa de sus padres y después a cenar los dos juntos mientras Ness se quedaba con Esme…- No sé porque vamos a casa de tus padres a cenar y después a uno de esos lugares todos caros que acostumbras Edward…

-Porque sí, vamos que todos están esperando…- el camino fue igual que siempre, platicábamos de todo y Ness se entretenía con el teléfono de Edward hasta que vi el inicio de la casa de los Cullen, siempre me ponía nerviosa porque todavía no podía creer que ellos me aceptaran y más con Ness, Edward sabía lo que pasaba pero ellos no…- Vamos nena, princesa ¿No tienes frio?...- entonces mire y mi pequeña todavía tenia sus mallas rosas y tutu, solo tenia su pequeña chamarra negra…

-Mi amor es cierto hace frio y…

-No mami, lo que pasa es que quiero enseñarles como me veía…- los dos negamos porque al mirar la parte trasera estaba llena de brillos rosas y lilas…

-¡Ness! Oh mira qué bonita te vez...- Esme llego abrazando a Ness y cargándola para acomodarla en su cadera mientras me abrazaba a mi felicitándome…- felicidades Bella…

-Gracias Esme, igualmente para ti…

-Pero pasen, pasen hace frio y mi niña viene muy destapada…

-Es que quelia enseñalte como me veía con mis mallas abu Esme…- o si otra cosa que ella llevaba haciendo era decirle abuelita a Esme y Carlisle, al igual que tío o tía a los hermanos de Edward y sus parejas, y a Edward le decía papá, a veces se le escapaba y aunque me sentía algo rara oírla decirlo podía ver que a él no le importaba tanto que digamos, al contrario sus ojos mostraban la ilusión de oírla…

-¡Hey! Llego la pequeña pulga, vamos enséñale a tía Ros como te vez…- mire a Edward para preguntar pero el ya estaba enseñándole el video a Esme sobre la pequeña obra…-hola Bella…

-Oh Bella se ve muy linda, tendremos que organizar algo para que ella nos dé una demostración, se ve tan linda así pequeñita…

-Puedes ir a la sala mamá Rosalie le está haciendo demostrarle como bailo ahí y…- y antes de que él terminara Esme ya estaba corriendo porque ni siquiera caminando, podíamos oír los _aws, ows, ah,_ que ellas soltaban…- bueno ¿Entonces es verdad eso de que no quieres salir hoy con migo?...- suspire en el verdad se veía emocionado por salir y llevarme a donde sea que fuera…

-No, si ya lo hiciste pues vamos, no me molesta ni nada tranquilo, solo que si no me gusta dormirás en el sofá…

-Esta… ¡Oye!...- camine hacia la sala para ver como Ness se movía en medio del salón, Emmett había quitado la mesa de café que tenían en el centro, Rosalie seguía a Ness en cada movimiento y ella emocionada le enseñaba…

-Es hermosa Bella pero tenemos que cenar, vamos ¿Me puedes ayudar a servir todo?...

-Claro Esme…- Edward me beso y seguí a Esme para poner todo, era algo de adobo y papas, arroz, y algunos postres que a decir verdad todo se veía realmente sabroso…

-Mami Esme tengo hambre, quiero comer ya…- Ros le dio un zape para que se callara mientras Ness reía por eso, una vez que todos estuvimos en la mesa Ness y Emmett llevaron la voz cantante de las conversaciones, era divertido ver como ellos dos peleaban por algo que el otro robaba de su plato, Esme solo negaba y Carlisle reía porque cuando alguno salía _"Regañado"_ bajaban la cabeza y comían en silencio, fue una pelea cuando ella saco el postre pastel de chocolate y helado de vainilla y fresa…- mami Esme yo quiero dos bolas…

-Eso te halá daño tío oso…

-Shh…

-No me calles, si no abuelita Esme no te dala helado ¿Veldad?...

-Si mi vida, así que Emmett hazle caso…- todos reíamos ante eso, una vez que terminamos de comer nuestro postre que era compartido entre Edward y yo el me dijo que era hora de irnos, me despedí de todos y agradeciendo que se quedaran con Ness, como siempre ellos dijeron que no era ningún problema…

…

..

.

-Nena tengo que vendarte los ojos para que no veas a donde vamos…

-¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso, si viendo me caigo con los ojos vendados me caeré más fácil…

-Tranquila, yo te guiare anda nena…- suspirando cerré mis ojos y él me puso la venda, en el coche solo podía oír como el motor rugía pero nada más, dado que Edward no me decía nada hasta que sentí como paramos; oí como cerraba la puerta del piloto y abría la mía y me ayudaba a salir…- ven camina recto no hay nada que te haga caer…

-¿Seguro?...- sentí su risa…- no te rías que si caigo esto será muy vergonzoso…- camine hasta que sentí como él me ponía de frente y quitaba la venga; frente a mi estaba una casa como la de Esme pero un poquito más pequeña, aunque el jardín era igual, tenia muchas flores y arboles, justo en frente de dónde yo estaba había un camino de pequeñas luces que daba hasta unos escalones que daba a la entrada de la casa…- ¿Qué es e…esto?...

-Por favor sigue caminando quiero que veas, es una… sorpresa…- lo mire con una ceja alzada…- por favor…- suspirando seguí el camino hasta la entrada donde él me dio una llave con un listón morado, abrí la puerta y todo el interior estaba decorado completamente en distintos tonos de café, había muebles, una chimenea, lámparas de todo…- te mostrare la casa después, ahora quiero que veas algo más importante…- asentí en shock y caminamos hacia las escaleras pasando varias habitaciones que suponía amuebladas, hasta llegar a una al final del tercer piso…- pasa por favor…

-Yo…- el me empujo y era una recamara hermosa, tenia una gran cama con sabanas de un lindo color café, almohadas de distintos tonos de café, mesitas a los lados, un tocador con un gran espejo, dos puertas que suponía eran el baño y el armario, un ventanal enorme, aunque pensándolo bien toda la casa tenia ventanales, el piso era de alfombra pero ¿Qué era todo esto?...- por favor quiero saber que es todo esto…

-Bella hace poco tiempo que te conozco, esto…- dijo haciendo énfasis con su mano hacia la casa…- es tuya, es nuestra nueva casa porque es la que quiero compartir con tigo, con Ness, que la compartamos como la familia que empezamos a ser, quiero que…- y vi como se hincaba y sacaba una pequeña cajita ¡Oh Dios!...- quiero que tu Isabella Swan, aceptes pasar el resto de tu vida con migo ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa Bella?...- me quede en mi lugar estática ¿Cómo responder?...

-Sí… ¡Sí! Si quiero ser tu esposa…

-¿Sí?...

-¡Sí!...- el se puso de pie tomándome entre sus brazos y girándome, yo solo reía feliz, cuando me puso sobre mis pies tomo mi rostro para juntar nuestros labios, fue un beso de reconocimiento, lleno de amor…

-Gracias amor, te prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo…

-Ya me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo…- volvió a juntar nuestros labios primero nuestro beso era tranquilo pero poco a poco se fue volviendo demandante hasta que el me fue guiando hacia la cama para recostarme en ella y ponerse sobre mi pero sin dejar caer su peso, lo sostenía con sus brazos, sus caderas envestían sobre mi aun con nuestras ropas puestas, yo quería sentir su piel sobre mí así que lleve mis manos a su camisa para sacarla y dejarla caer a un lado de la cama, pase mis manos por su espalda y pecho disfrutando de cómo se erizaba ante mi tacto, el hizo lo mismo con mi blusa y mi sostén entreteniéndose con mis pechos que se irguieron ante su tacto, pronto toda nuestra ropa estuvo por toda la habitación y Edward estaba ahora sobre la cama mientras yo estaba a horcajadas sobe él, me alce un poco para que el pudiera guiar su miembro hacia mi entrada que estaba más que húmeda por el juego previo que él había estado haciendo con sus manos y boca, mis manos estaban en su pecho mientras que las de él en mi pecho que apuntaba en su dirección, baje lentamente sobre él y gemimos juntos al sentir como estaba dentro de mí, como mi calor lo envolvía y yo sentía como latía dentro de mí, poco a poco me empecé a mover, alzándome hasta casi dejarlo salir de mi interior completamente y dejándome bajar para sentir como entraba de nuevo, mis movimientos empezaron a aumentar conforme sentíamos que el calor tan conocido empezaba a formarse en nuestro interior, en un movimiento inesperado el nos volteo dejándome así sobre la cama para el poder llevar el ritmo de los movimientos…- ¡Oh Dios! Edward no… no pares por favor…

-No nena, nunca, te amo…- siguió moviéndose rápidamente envistiendo sobre mí, tomo una de mis piernas para ponerla sobre su hombro y hacerlas envestidas más profundas en cuestión de segundos sentí como mis paredes se apretaban a su alrededor y los dos estallábamos en un orgasmo delicioso, Edward se dejo caer sobre mí y yo enrolle mis brazos entorno a él, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas debido al esfuerzo, cuando nos recuperamos el alzo su rostro hacia mi besando mis labios…

-Te amo…

-También yo…-me estaba quedando dormida con él sobre mí cuando su voz y las cosquillas que me hacia al hablar en mi pecho me despertaron…- ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?...

-Cuando quieras…

-Mañana…

-Mañana será…- el empezó a reír…

-No puedo mañana, tengo que preparar a una pequeña niña, decirle que me casare con su madre ya sabes tengo que pedir tú mano yo soy muy tradicional…

-Claro tienes que pedirle permiso a mi padre…

-Sí, eso también…- de pronto el se puso sobre mí para poder mirarme a los ojos…- Bella quiero pedirte algo también, algo muy importante…

-¿Qué es?...

-Quiero que cuando nos casemos, quiero adoptar a Ness, quiero que ella sea legalmente mi hija, se que tu puedes decir que no pero…

-No, digo si, si quiero que adoptes a Ness que sea nuestra hija de los dos…

-Te amo nena…- bajo su rostro hacia mí para besarme y entonces lo supe no habría mejor hombre que este, el maestro de piano que yo pensaba que tocaba como los mismo ángeles, sin saber y pensar que él era un ángel para mi, uno que Dios me había mandado para poder ser completamente feliz…

Ness había llegado a mi vida para hacerme feliz, la había cambiado y no como la gente podía pensar, no, porque ella había llegado para hacerla completa y feliz, suspire viendo el hermoso cuerpo del hombre que amaba, _sí_ era la respuesta correcta…

…o0o00o0o0o00o…

Bueno este es un fic que de principio lo escribí cuando atravesaba (y sigo pasando) un momento de mi vida muy difícil, sufrí decepción y enojo (No fue un chico para que quede claro jejeje) la idea salió y espero les guste, un solo capítulo y no hay continuación, así que espero muchos comentarios, nah jajaja… los veo en mis demás historias…

P.D. Sí tienen preguntas háganlas en un comentario y les responderé…

Los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


End file.
